Cichy szaleniec
by Van Vision
Summary: shonen-ai KisaIta, na życzenie Nen. Nie wierzę, że to napisałam, naprawdę. Enjoy.


**Cichy szaleniec.**

Kiedy spotkał go po raz pierwszy wyglądał niewinnie i całkowicie niegroźnie. Leżał na kanapie i spał. Blada cera, długie czarne rzęsy i włosy tegoż samego koloru spływały mu na ramiona i plecy. Gdy się w niego tak wpatrywał, zastanawiał się czy to na pewno chłopak i czy Peinowi się coś przez przypadek nie pomyliło. Na dodatek to był jeszcze... dzieciak. Akatsuki nie było żadnym fan klubem ani stowarzyszeniem głoszącym o pokoju i miłości na świecie. Tu nie było miejsca na słabości i jakąkolwiek zabawę. To była organizacja chcąca zawładnąć światem, której członkami zostali najniebezpieczniejsi i najbardziej poszukiwani przestępcy. W tym miejscu wszyscy stawali codziennie twarzą w twarz ze Śmiercią i ci najlepsi mówili jej: „Wypchaj się, tym razem mnie nie dostaniesz. Spróbuj za rok".

W takim razie, co robił tutaj ten dzieciak? Zbyt delikatny, zbyt kruchy, przecież rozsypie się, gdy tylko się go dotknie, to widać od razu...

Jednak, gdy chłopak otworzył powoli powieki – najwidoczniej zbudzony czyjąś nachalną obecnością – podniósł na niego swój wzrok i wbił spojrzenie pary onyksowych oczu w niebieską twarz, wiedział już, że jest specjalny. Że jest inny.

– Kisame – powiedział Lider – to twój nowy partner, Uchiha Itachi.

Hoshigaki bardzo szybko utwierdził się w przekonaniu o wyjątkowości chłopaka. Był niezwykle opanowany i spokojny, chłodny, małomówny, na swój sposób bezczelny i jednocześnie bardzo kulturalny. Kiedy był zły, jego wzrok niemalże zabijał. No i był geniuszem. Z klanu Uchiha, na dodatek. Kisame nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś tak młodego o tak wielkiej wiedzy i talencie. Poruszał się płynnie, z gracją i wdziękiem i zastraszająco szybko. Czasami miało się wrażenie, że ogląda się po prostu tańczący cień.

Hoshigaki odkrył, że to, co ludzie mówią o prawdziwych geniuszach to prawda – wcześniej czy później stają się szaleńcami. W przypadku Itachiego stało się to jednak niesamowicie wcześnie. Chyba nigdy nie zapomni widoku chłopaka, gdy zabijał na jego oczach podczas ich pierwszej wspólnej misji. Z idealną precyzją uderzał wroga w witalne punkty, perfekcyjnie odbijał wszelkie ataki, nie został ani razu trafiony. Jego twarz przy tym pozostawała całkowicie obojętna, z lekkim cieniem znużenia. Kiedy wbił kunai prosto w tętnicę szyjną jednego ze swoich przeciwników, patrzył mu prosto w oczy i nie przejmował się krwią, która pokryła większą część jego twarzy. Potem po prostu schował broń, wytarł posokę rękawem, odwrócił się tyłem do całego pobojowiska i powiedział spokojnym głosem, jak gdyby nigdy nic nie zaszło:

– Idziemy, Kisame. Muszę wziąć kąpiel.

Od tamtego momentu jakoś tak odruchowo zaczął do niego mówić „Itachi-san", a młodemu shinobi chyba to nie przeszkadzało i po prostu przyjął do wiadomości, że tak jest.

Cichy szaleniec.

Wbrew temu, co przewidywał, pracowało mu się z Itachim nadzwyczaj dobrze, zwłaszcza po dłuższym czasie ich znajomości. Nie dochodziło między nimi do sporów, a nawet jeśli, to były one raczej „spojrzeniowe". Po prostu patrzyli się na siebie kilka chwil, co zastępowało godziny kłótni, i każdy z nich już wiedział, o co chodziło drugiemu, po czym zapominali o sprawie. To było dziwne, ale wolał takie kłótnie niż wrzaski Hidana i Deidary, które każdego przyprawiały o ból głowy. No, może poza Sasorim, to w końcu kukła.

Potem wytworzyła się między nimi Więź. Umieli odczytywać swoje nastroje bez problemów, więc gdy któryś z nich był w podłym humorze, drugi usuwał się z drogi. I niespotykanym trafem zawsze wpadali na siebie na korytarzu wtedy, gdy wszystko się uspokoiło. A potem szli do kuchni na czarkę dobrej herbaty. I milczeli. Ale to milczenie zastępowało rozmowę. Siedzieli i wiedzieli, co myśli ich partner, co okazało się być niezwykle przydatne podczas walki. Często, podczas tych trudniejszych misji, przywierali do siebie plecami, wymieniali błyskawiczne spojrzenia i już wszystko było wiadome – kogo ma zabić Itachi, kogo Kisame i gdzie potem mają się udać.

Można nawet powiedzieć, że z biegiem czasu stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Często do siebie przychodzili, siadali razem na łóżku i opierali się albo o siebie, albo o ścianę, rozmawiając bez słów. Jeśli jednak takowe padały, było ich niewiele.

Kisame cenił w Itachim to, że nie obchodził go jego wygląd, bo przecież – powiedzmy to sobie szczerze – nie był przystojny; nawet nie był ładny. Ludzie się go bali lub raczej czuli się zniesmaczeni. Uchiha zaś widział w nim nie potwora, człowieka-rekina, a świetnego wojownika, dobrego kompana i kogoś, z kim może posiedzieć w bezsenne noce. Takie noce zdarzały się u nich często, miewali je zarówno Itachi, jak i Kisame. Przebywali wtedy razem, stykając się ramionami i patrząc przed siebie, od czasu do czasu rozmawiając o mniej istotnych sprawach. Czasami Itachiemu udało się zasnąć, opuszczał głowę na ramię Hoshigakiego i budził się dopiero rano, w tej samej pozycji, przykryty kocem.

Nie wiadomo kiedy stali się parą. Podczas jednej z tych bezsennych nocy Itachi po prostu pocałował Kisame w usta i przylgnął do niego, nie pozwalając odejść. Objął ramionami szyję, pogłębił pocałunek i wszystko potoczyło się dalej samo. Bo przecież nawet tacy kryminaliści i zbrodniarze jak oni potrzebowali ciepła drugiego ciała, to wszak tylko ludzie.

Ten ich dziwny związek, pełen tajemniczości, niewypowiedzianych słów i ukrywanych uczuć trwał do końca; do momentu, w którym Uchiha Itachi umarł. Hoshigaki udawał, że go to nie interesuje, że jest mu to obojętne, ale w głębi było mu cholernie smutno i dziwnie pusto. Przywiązał się do tego dzieciaka, spędził z nim w końcu tyle lat, mógł nawet powiedzieć – ale tylko i wyłącznie sobie, w duchu – że go kochał. I będzie mu go brakować, będzie go pamiętać.

Jakie to śmieszne, myślał. Dziecko umarło wcześniej niż starzec.

Ale jak widać, tak właśnie być musiało.

Zawsze będzie widzieć twarz niewinnego dziecka o chaotycznym umyśle, gdy zamknie oczy. Z tymi pięknymi, czarnymi włosami...

Cichy szaleniec. Oto, kim był Itachi Uchiha.

**Owari.**


End file.
